Attack Of The Wild Plants
Mark Stewart, a ten year old boy commonly called Stew, is the target of bounty hunters and galactic villains who want the Omnitrix. Plot Stew and his Dad were in the car, only about two days from their destination. (Stew): So Dad, how long until we get there? (Dad): About two more days son. (Stew): Great... two more boring days. At least I have Mr. Fuzzy. (Dad): That's the spirit! I think. Suddenly, all the tires bust. (Dad): What in the world...? (Stew): How did all our tires pop at once? What's going on? A vine pops out of the ground, and lashes through the window, grabbing Mr. Fuzzy. (Stew): NO! NOBODY TAKES MR. FUZZY! Stew jumps out of the car, transforming. Theme Song (Diamondhead): DIAMONDHEAD! Now I suggest you give Mr. Fuzzy back or there will be a lot of pain involved. (Vine): Oh... you are so predictable Wielder of the Omnimatrix. (Diamondhead): How do you know what this is? And why can you talk? (Dad): Stew it's a- Seven more vines come out of nowhere, wrapping around Stew's Dad, and drag him into the ground. (Diamondhead): Dad! I'll save you! Diamondhead rushes over, changing his arm into a sword, and tries to cut the vines. (Diamondhead): I'll save you Dad! It's not over ye- The first vine lashes out, and wraps around Diamondhead's neck until Stew's Dad is completely underground. (Diamondhead): You won't be getting out of this with your life! (Vine): Oh... but I will. The vine stretches towards the Omnitrix, and taps it, turning Stew human. (Stew): How did you- (Vine): You will never know... you will be digested by the Plant King... and you will become one of us... just like I did. (Stew): What are you talking about? What Plant King? (Vine): All in due time... (Stew): WHERE'S MR. FUZZY? A new, furrier vine appears. (Vine #2): Stew? It's me! Mr. Fuzzy! They changed me into a vine! I'm alive! (Stew): Awesome! Now help me out! (Vine #1): He won't be doing that.... (Stew): Why not? (Vine #1): Because he's under the Plant King's control. (Stew): No! He'd never hurt me! (Vine #2): I'm sorry Stew... but I don't have free will... Vine #2 grabs Stew along with Vine #1, and they drag him underground. (Stew): No! Noooooo! Stew blacks out. About five minutes later, Stew wakes up. (Stew): Where am I? (Vine #1): You're in the Plant King's lair... not even you, Wielder of the Omnimatrix, can defeat the Plant King. (Stew, turning dial): Wanna bet? Stew slaps the dial. (Eatle): EATLE! Yes! This guy was good during practice! Eatle eats a part of the cage he's in, and shoots a laser through Vine #1. (Vine #1, regenerating): You can't kill me. I am invincible while under the Plant King's control... About fifty more vines appear, all determined to have the Wielder of the Omnitrix under the Plant King's control. (All Vines): Give in... Give in... You have no chance. (Eatle): Yes... I... DO! Eatle eats another part of the cage, and shoots a laser, cutting them all in half. (Eatle): Ha! Beat that! All the vines regenerate. (Eatle): Oh come on! All the vines attack, turning him human. (Vine #1): Hurry! He can not be taken under control if he's in alien form! The Omnitrix responds to the amount of energy that they're radiating, absorbs it, and recharges. (Stew): Gaaaah! No! Just... have to.. reach it... Stew, not caring what alien he selects, touches the pop-up button, and a vine accidentally presses it down. (FrostBite): FrostBite! Whoa, never used this guy before... I guess these guys do need to cool down! FrostBite freezes all the vines attacking him, and slides down them. (FrostBite): Okay, where's this Plant King? (Plant King): Behind you! (FrostBite, turning around): But... you're just a mushroom. (Plant King): INSOLENT LITTLE CHILD! The Mushroom grows huge, and gains eyes, fourteen mouths, and an Omnitrix. (Plant King): My vines gained enough data on your Omnitrix to get me one... perfect! Now I can- wait... why is it so c-cold in here? (FrostBite): Well, you know what they say... curiosity killed the cat. FrostBite had frozen the Plant King. (Plant King): No! Nooooo! After he's completely frozen, FrostBite delivers a final punch, shattering him into pieces, and all the vines turn normal. Then Stew turns human. (Stew): Dad! Mr. Fuzzy! (Dad): Ugh... that was one heck of a day... (Stew): Yeah.. I'll explain it to you while we get our car fixed. Why don't we get some burgers? Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Eatle *FrostBite Trivia *Stew uses Eatle for the first time on text, the actual first time was when he was practicing. *Stew uses FrostBite for the very first time. *Stew wins a fight on his own, with no help from his Dad. *It seems as if Stew loves Mr. Fuzzy very much. Category:Episodes